eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Herculean Boar
The Herculean Boar is a boss monster battled in the Double Reed Tower of Sand in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. Details The Herculean Boar is one of four bosses of the Double Reed Tower of Sand that are palette swaps of enemies previously encountered in Eternal Sonata. In this case, it is a palette swap of the Forest Boar. Attacks The Herculean Boar's normal physical attack is a jabbing attack with its head. It mainly relies on a roster of powerful Special Attacks. Rumble is an echoing attack that hits all characters at melee range regardless of what angle they are to the Herculean Boar, with a chance of knockdown. Breakthrough charges through targets in a line, again with a chance of knockdown. Good Combo is four hits on a target and anyone next to them at melee range, with a chance of both Poison status and knockdown. Finally, Winning Hit is similar to Good Combo, but without the chance of Poison. Strategy The Forest Boar was fought all the way back in the Heaven's Mirror Forest, but if the player can remember the pattern of its attacks, then that will be an advantage in this fight, as Herculean Boar's attacks are essentially the same, just more powerful. Good Combo is probably the most dangerous with a the chance of Poison, but Rumble can be dangerous as well due to being rather difficult to Guard. This boss also has a tendency to charge through targets with Breakthrough and then run up behind them and hit with its normal physical attacks or another Special. Bring in a Very Odd Chocolate item to decrease its attack power and a Sock Incense to decrease its defense. Fill the rest of the Item Set with Angel Trumpets and Goddess Bouquets, and perhaps one or two Clover items. At this point, the party can be pretty much whatever the player wants, though having at least one healer may be desirable. As always, Viola can be a lot of help by using Hawk Eye to decrease defense and March's Special Attacks that inflict Stop and Slow status may be of help if the party is at lower levels. Having either Beat or Viola attack at a distance may be a good idea in order to prevent it from hitting all three characters at once with Rumble. In Encore Mode, all of its attacks hit much harder and it has a better chance of getting two turns in a row. If at all possible, try to Counterattack, and make sure to build a full set of Harmony Chains prior to starting the battle. Trivia *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, this boss's HP was reduced by around 1/3, but the EXP granted for defeating it was decreased by nearly 2/3. *In the Xbox 360 version, following the battle, a scene is presented in which, against a black background, Jazz and Falsetto confront Frederic about his idea that the entire world around them is his dream, with Jazz suggesting that perhaps the opposite is true - that the "real world" with Warsaw and Poland that he's describing to them is the dream. Falsetto notes that she's known Jazz since shew was a girl. In the PlayStation 3 version, the scene is somewhat similar, but is much more detailed, but does not occur against a black background. Falsetto notes that Jazz thought he'd always be fighting these battles with Claves. She then challenges Frederic, stating this is all his dream and that it's a rotten one, given what happened to Claves. Frederic says that she may very well be right and she replies that she was kidding, as it couldn't possibly be all his dream, citing similar reasoning as in the Xbox 360 version. She says that she knows that she could never compete with someone who's dead. Jazz replies that it's with those who are still living that we must live our lives. Frederic turns serious, noting that he's always kept thoughts of Emilia foremost in his mind. In all, the sequence is more similar to the one in the Xbox 360 version than that for any of the other boss fights in the Double Reed Tower. Related enemies *Forest Boar Category:Bosses Category:Monsters